


Cover art for "Something About Us"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t recommend this fic enough! ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/122102792424/cover-art-for-something-about-us-by-obstinatrix">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Something About Us"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/gifts), [seutedeern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seutedeern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975421) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix), [seutedeern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seutedeern/pseuds/seutedeern). 



> I can’t recommend this fic enough! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/122102792424/cover-art-for-something-about-us-by-obstinatrix)


End file.
